


"A titre personnel on est plutôt proches..."

by Louqraven



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louqraven/pseuds/Louqraven
Summary: Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture de fanfics bartheill !Vous trouverez ici différents OS bartheill écrits à partir de chansons qui me font penser à Martin et Yann. Il  n'y aura donc pas nécessairement de rapport chronologique entre les chapitres.J'espère que mes écrits vous plairont :)N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire !





	1. Un soir place de la République

**Author's Note:**

> Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture de fanfics bartheill !  
> Vous trouverez ici différents OS bartheill écrits à partir de chansons qui me font penser à Martin et Yann. Il n'y aura donc pas nécessairement de rapport chronologique entre les chapitres. 
> 
> J'espère que mes écrits vous plairont :)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire !

Songfic : Place de la République – Cœur de Pirate

Martin jeta un œil à l’écran de son smartphone pour la énième fois… toujours rien. Il était 22h et le jeune reporter attendait, seul, attablé dans ce bar vide depuis bientôt une heure.  
Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : il lui avait bien dit 21h non ? Est-ce qu’il avait changé d’avis finalement ? Est-ce que leur rapprochement soudain lui faisait peur ? Ou peut-être qu’il ne ressentait rien pour lui, tout simplement. Peut-être que Martin s’était fait des films, qu’il avait mal interprété ses regards…  
Résigné, il avala sa dernière gorgée de bière avant de reposer bruyamment son verre sur la table. Il laissa tomber négligemment trois euros à côté du cendrier et enfila sa doudoune en quittant l’établissement.

En ce soir de décembre le vent était glacial sur la place de la République, si bien que Martin pris directement la direction de son appartement d’un pas rapide et ne remarqua pas l’homme qui arrivait en courant derrière lui.

– Martin !

Le jeune homme se retourna, il aurait pu reconnaître cette voix, cette façon de prononcer son prénom, entre mille…

Face à lui se tenait un Yann tout essoufflé, les lunettes embuées et les joues rougies par l’effort. Le reporter contempla les cheveux poivre et sel en bataille de son patron et ne put retenir un sourire.

– Désolé Martin, j’ai été retenu au bureau pour préparer la spéciale Noël, j’ai cru que je n’arriverais jamais à te rattraper, s’excusa Yann en reprenant son souffle.

– Et moi j’ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas…

Yann ne répondit rien, c’est vrai qu’il avait longuement hésité à le rejoindre, les adieux ce n’était pas son fort. Mais l’irrépressible envie de voir les yeux noisette de Martin une dernière fois avant son départ aux Etats-Unis l’avait emporté.  
Le présentateur posa doucement sa main glacée sur la joue de Martin et la caressa de son pouce.  
Ce dernier fut troublé par ce geste et sentit une vague de chaleur le submerger. Yann était finalement là, il ne l’avait pas laissé tomber.  
Le jeune homme pris une grande inspiration, décolla la main de Yann de sa joue et l’attrapa délicatement, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il se perdit quelques instants dans les prunelles grises de son patron puis détourna le regard pour se donner une contenance.

– Tu veux venir à l’appartement ? Les bars sont vraiment glauques en hiver, dit-il à Yann en riant.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et Martin vit avec plaisir les petites rides aux coins de ses yeux apparaître.

– Avec plaisir Martin.

Main dans la main ils partirent dans la nuit glaciale et Yann se félicita de ne pas avoir enfilé de gants.


	2. Week-end à Rome (part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la rentrée je vous offre un petit séjour en Italie avec Yann et Martin.  
> La suite bientôt :)

Songfic : Week-end à Rome - Etienne Daho

– Merci de regarder Quotidien ! Pas d’émission demain, on se retrouve lundi ! 

I feel it coming retentit sur le plateau et Yann attrapa sa bouteille d’eau avec un sourire. Ça faisait des mois qu’il attendait ces trois jours de congé, en plus la fatigue de la fin d’année commençait à se faire ressentir. Tandis que l’équipe se levait déjà pour partir, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez pour aller remercier le public.

Du coin de l’œil, le présentateur remarqua que Martin l’attendait dans le couloir. Feignant d’être occupé sur son téléphone, ce dernier jetait régulièrement des regards dans sa direction. Yann secoua la tête en réprimant un rire. S’il pensait être discret c’était raté… de quoi alimenter les rumeurs à leur sujet…

Après avoir fait le tour des gradins, Yann passa rapidement par sa loge pour prendre sa valise et son sac à dos et rejoignit Martin.

– Dépêche-toi un peu ou on va rater l’avion ! s’exclama le reporter, déjà prêt à partir.

– Ça ne me dérangerait pas… répondit Yann d’un ton boudeur.

Martin secoua la tête en souriant.

– Yannick, pour la énième fois, il y a beaucoup moins d’accidents d’avions que de voitures.

Yann frappa gentiment son épaule.

– Arrête de m’appeler comme ça Tinmar !

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l’unisson et quittèrent les studios, traînant leurs valises derrière eux.

***

Yann s’efforçait de respirer lentement tandis qu’une hôtesse montrait les gestes d’urgence à effectuer en cas de problème durant le voyage. À sa gauche Martin regardait par le hublot d’un air nonchalant. 

Quand l’avion se mit en mouvement, Yann agrippa son siège de toutes ses forces en priant intérieurement pour qu’il ne soit pas en train de vivre les dernières heures de son existence, quand Martin, voyant sa détresse, posa doucement sa tête sur l’épaule du présentateur.

Yann sursauta en sentant un frisson parcourir son corps. Il percevait la chaleur de la peau de Martin à travers le fin tissu de son t-shirt et les mèches rebelles du reporter venaient lui chatouiller le cou. Il appréciait la tendresse dont pouvait faire preuve Martin sous ses airs maladroits. Le jeune homme savait exactement quand Yann avait besoin de lui, comme en ce moment même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Martin se fit plus lente et ses yeux se fermèrent. Yann déposa tendrement un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il enfonça ensuite ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et tomba par hasard sur une chanson de Véronique Sanson : 

Je le veux calme et tranquille  
Je le veux tout simplement  
Je voudrais qu'il s'abandonne  
Une nuit sur mon épaule, une nuit sur mon épaule

Yann prononça ces quelques paroles silencieusement et parvint à se détendre.

Enfin.

***

– Ho prenotato una stanza per tre notte*, dit Yann au réceptionniste de l’hôtel dans un italien impeccable.

Martin le regarda, bouche bée.

– Tu m’avais caché ta nationalité italienne, Yannito ! Remarque, ça saute pas aux yeux quand on te regarde...

– Très drôle Martin… Mais tu sais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, lança Yann, en essayant de prendre une voix grave et mystérieuse.

Martin lâcha un rire moqueur et ne pu retenir un bâillement tandis que Yann récupérait les clés de la chambre. Ils venaient d’arriver à Rome après deux heures de vol et un long périple en bus, si bien qu’il devait être environ 1h du matin. Martin ne rêvait que d’une chose : se blottir dans les bras de Yann et dormir.

 

* J'ai réservé une chambre pour trois nuits.


	3. Week-end à Rome (part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite et fin du séjour en Italie de Yann et Martin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 07/09 : je suis victime d'une grosse panne d'inspiration depuis fin aout... désolée, j'essaye de revenir vite (avec du Dément ^^) !

Vendredi

Au petit matin, les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Martin tout en douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques secondes à se souvenir où il se trouvait. À ses côtés, Yann dormait encore profondément. Martin l’observa quelques minutes, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire en entendant les petits ronflements qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait très envie de le réveiller, et même de l’embrasser, mais il se retint, laissant profiter son patron d’une rare grasse matinée, loin du stress de Paris.

Sur la table de nuit, le portable de Martin émit deux brèves vibrations, lui indiquant l’arrivée d’un sms. Il attrapa son téléphone et sourit en voyant le nom d’Hugo s’afficher sur l’écran.

[Mec, vous auriez dû venir avec nous, ici c’est le paradis !]

Une photo d’Hugo et Vincent tout sourire sur une gondole vénitienne au soleil couchant accompagnait le message.

Martin secoua la tête, il avait toujours su que dans le fond Hugo était un vrai romantique, même s’il s’évertuait à cacher cette facette de sa personnalité en public. Depuis qu’il était avec Vincent tout le monde avait remarqué qu’il se laissait plus aller, qu’il était vraiment lui même

Martin répondit rapidement :

[On n’est pas non plus à plaindre !] 

Le jeune homme se leva, tira les rideaux et s’accouda à la balustrade de la fenêtre pour prendre le ciel flamboyant en photo. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant qu’un immense marché était en train de s’installer sur la place juste devant l’hôtel. Le jeune homme resta là quelques minutes, à admirer les couleurs chaudes des bâtisses et les coloris vifs des étals.

Le téléphone de Martin vibra de nouveau :

[On peut vous rejoindre demain soir ou ça t’embête ? Notre vol de retour n’est que dimanche matin, ça nous fera une escale]

Martin sourit, quoi de mieux que des vacances en Italie avec les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux : Yann et Hugo ? Et il adorait aussi Vincent. Alors qu’il allait répondre à son meilleur ami, Martin sentit une présence derrière lui et bientôt des bras se refermèrent doucement autour de son torse.

– Déjà réveillé ? lui susurra Yann à l’oreille.

Martin se contenta de hocher la tête, envoya rapidement son sms, puis se retourna vers son patron. Il avait l’air encore endormi mais le soleil matinal venait faire briller ses prunelles grises, lui donnant un air malicieux. Ne pouvant résister, Martin lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Mais Yann en voulait plus… pour une fois qu’ils se retrouvaient seuls loin de tous ceux qu’ils connaissaient, loin des journalistes, des photographes. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu’ils voulaient quand ils le désiraient. Et ça, c’était magique. 

Yann prolongea le baiser de Martin en passant une main dans sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui. Martin respirait plus rapidement et sentait le souffle de Yann, lui aussi irrégulier, tout contre son cou où il avait enfoui son visage. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller en sentant les mains chaudes de Yann se promener sur son torse.

***

– Bon, on ne peut pas dire que notre matinée ait été très productive, plaisanta Yann, en sortant de la salle de bain.

– Ah tu trouves ? répondit Martin en souriant. Au contraire, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux…

Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel et la chaleur dans la chambre commençait à se faire étouffante. Martin laçait ses rangers tandis que Yann préparait consciencieusement son sac à dos pour l’après-midi. 

Ils avaient prévu de passer le reste de la journée à se balader dans la ville et de flâner au gré de leurs envies. Ils s’arrêtèrent près de l’hôtel pour acheter des sandwichs et s’engouffrèrent dans les allées bruyantes du marché.

Ils se perdirent ensuite dans les petites rues de la ville et admirèrent les églises et autres monuments qu’ils trouvaient sur leur chemin. Alors que Martin était déjà venu à Rome auparavant, Yann n’avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie de l’Italie, si bien qu’il ouvrait de grands-yeux et ne pouvait s’empêcher de prendre tout et n’importe quoi en photo.

– Martin ! Mets-toi devant l’église !

Ou encore 

– Viens Martin, je vais te prendre en photo à côté du drapeau italien !

Martin riait, et dire que c’était lui qu’on considérait comme un enfant la plupart du temps… 

En fin d’après-midi, le jeune reporter confisqua l’appareil photo de Yann et le pris à son tour en photo pour avoir un souvenir de cette magnifique première journée.

***

– Chette pizza est délichieuse ! s’exclama Yann, la bouche pleine.

Ils étaient attablés en terrasse, sur une petite place au calme. L’air était encore doux en ce début de soirée et Yann et Martin s’étaient dit qu’ils avaient bien mérité un bon repas après avoir marché pendant des heures.

Martin sourit et essuya de son doigt la sauce tomate qui coulait sur le menton de Yann. Ce dernier lui sourit avant d’attraper sa serviette.

– Alors, pas trop fatigué ? Je sais que t’as pas trop l’habitude de marcher, de faire du sport tout ça… lança Martin en reprenant une bouchée de sa salade.

– Très drôle Martin ! Je te signale que c’est toi qui n’as pas voulu aller jusqu’au Colisée ! répondit Yann avec un air fier. 

– Aucun rapport, il y a juste trop de touristes là-bas.

Après quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles on n’entendait que les bruits des couverts et des conversations alentours, Yann dit d’un air malicieux :

– Ceci dit, j’admets que je ne suis pas aussi endurant que toi…

Martin vira au rouge tomate et Yann éclata de rire, ravie de l’effet de ses paroles sur le jeune reporter. Après quelques secondes de fou rire, le présentateur posa sa main sur celle de Martin et plongea le regard dans les beaux yeux noisette du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux perdus dans leur contemplation, comme si le monde autour n’existait plus.

Samedi :

Le lendemain matin, la pluie s’abattait violemment sur Rome.

– Comme si on n’avait pas assez de pluie à Paris… grogna Yann en enfilant un ciré jaune.

– Tu sais que t’es très mignon comme ça ! lui lança Martin, le sourire aux lèvres.

Yann pris un air boudeur avant de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez, sous le regard du jeune homme.

– Et comme ça c’est encore mieux, ajouta Martin avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Yann.

Ils prirent un brunch au restaurant de l’hôtel en espérant que le temps s’améliorerait en début d’après-midi. Mais sur les coups de 13h le ciel était toujours aussi gris et la pluie toujours aussi dense.

– Un cinéma ça te dit ? proposa Yann alors qu’il tendait sa carte bancaire au serveur pour régler le repas.

Martin acquiesça.

***

Le cinéma était minuscule et ne passait en tout et pour tout que deux films. À l’affiche ce jour-là : un Marvel et une comédie italienne, tous les deux en V.O. Yann et Martin optèrent pour l’immersion totale en achetant leurs billets pour le film italien.

Ils s’installèrent tout au fond de la salle presque vide et savourèrent la demi-obscurité qui régnait dans les lieux. Martin attrapa la main de Yann et la serra fort, faisant passer dans cette simple étreinte bien plus que des mots. Sur l’écran les images se succédaient et Yann et Martin riaient tantôt à cause du film, tantôt à cause de leur incompréhension commune de scènes entières.

Mais ne pas comprendre grand-chose à l’histoire ne les gênaient pas, ils étaient ensemble et c’était tout ce qui importait. 

Et puis de toute façon ils n’étaient pas venus là dans le but de suivre le film… si ?

***

En début de soirée, comme prévu, Hugo et Vincent les rejoignirent. La météo ne s’étant pas arrangée entre temps ils dînèrent dans une pizzeria surchauffée et finirent tous les quatre la soirée dans un bar branché de la vieille ville.

(Vous aurez le récit détaillé de cette soirée du point de vue de Hugo et Vincent bientôt. Surveillez mes publications… des OS Dément à venir…)

Dimanche :

– Yann ! Je vais mourir ! 

Martin était allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés et geignait depuis un quart d’heure. Yann s’approcha de lui et fit la grimace, il avait vraiment l’air mal en point. La veille, la soirée avait un peu dégénéré et les quatre collègues avaient bu cocktail sur cocktail. Seulement, Yann connaissait bien ses limites alors que Martin, qui ne buvait pas souvent, avait trop forcé. Et à en croire le sms envoyé par Vincent depuis l’aéroport, Hugo était également en mauvais état…

Yann se sentit soulagé que leur vol retour ne parte qu’en fin d’après-midi car il ne se serait pas vu traîner Martin jusqu’à l’avion. Mais il fallait quand même que Yann trouve rapidement une solution pour remettre son reporter sur pieds. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis prépara son sac à dos à toute vitesse et revint vers le jeune homme, toujours alité.  
Yann passa ses bras sous ceux de Martin pour le soulever et le sortir du lit. Il manqua plusieurs fois tomber à la renverse, entraîné par le poids du reporter mais finit par réussir à l’asseoir. Il lui tendit un grand verre d’eau gazeuse, et le fixa, les yeux remplis d’inquiétude.

– Martin, ça va ? Tu peux te lever ? dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur le genou du jeune homme.

– Je crois, oui, répondit simplement ce dernier.

Yann l’aida à se mettre debout et à se préparer pour sortir.

– On va où ? demanda Martin alors que Yann lui mettait son manteau.

– C’est une surprise ! Je peux juste te dire que ça va t’aider à aller mieux.

***

Quand Yann et Martin descendirent du bus, ils trouvèrent sous leurs yeux une grande forêt traversée par un sentier étroit. Yann tandis la main à Martin et s’engagea entre les arbres d’un pas assuré. Bientôt des cris et des rires se firent entendre au loin. Yann lança un regard satisfait au reporter, qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs.  
Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière dans laquelle s’étendait une rivière. Quelques familles étaient installées au bord de l’eau et des enfants s’éclaboussaient sous une petite cascade. Yann et Martin s’approchèrent de l’eau et déposèrent leurs affaires sur la rive.

Martin se tourna vers Yann mais n’eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car ce dernier saisit ses poignets avec force et le jeta dans l’eau glacée.

Martin remonta à la surface en toussant.

– Je te déteste Yannick !

Yann rit et sauta à son tour dans la rivière, sans prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements. Il rejoignit Martin et le serra dans ses bras.

– Tu mens, lui dit-il à l’oreille.

Ils s’embrassèrent passionnément, là, au beau milieu de la rivière, ignorant les exclamations outrées des parents et les rires des enfants.

***

Yann et Martin passèrent la totalité du vol Rome-Paris à dormir, le sourire aux lèvres, exténués par un trop plein d’émotions.


End file.
